Nothing, Really
by p0lydeuces
Summary: A dare from the Team Funbari Onsen and Team The Ren for the Chinese shaman… Hmm? And who’s this surprise guest? Why doesn’t anyone know he’s here! HaoXRen oneshot


Ohayou!!! This is p0lydeuces speaking! First of all, I'm very sorry for all the yaoi haters out there!!! _!!! Please don't shoot me, please don't stab me on the back, please don't present my head on a silver platter, please don't send arrows on my way and please don't poison my food! _

**DISOWNER: ^_^ I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING AND ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS ^_^ Thank you, Hiroyuki Takei-san ^_^**

=^_^= Hope you all like the story… Please R&R =^_^=

**Summary**: A dare from the Team Funbari Onsen and Team The Ren for the Chinese shaman… Hmm??? And who's this surprise guest???!!!?!! Why doesn't anyone know he's here!!?!!! HaoXRen oneshot ^_^

**NOTHING, REALLY…**

**CHAPTER 1: Nothing, really…**

"Why the hell do I have to do this???"

Veins were popping and fangs were appearing upon the younger Tao as he pushes down his skirt. He was as flustered as he looked at himself, wearing a traditional sera fuku.

_Those idiots are dead meat…_

Teams Funbari Onsen and The Ren dared him to wear a sera fuku if ever Team The Ren would lose to the other team. Since Yoh Asakura defeated his older brother, Hao, this was considered defeating Team The Ren. In exchange, the team leader of the losing side will have to wear a sera fuku.

_Grrr… I will get that Yoh Asakura next time for sure…_

_All night??? I have to wear this skimpy thing ALL NIGHT??? That's way overboard…_

_This isn't fair! That freaking Spirit of Fire explodes into half then I'm the one who has to wear a sera fuku??!!?!! Not fair indeed!! Why don't let Hao do all this dirty work!!?!?!!_

"Hey-

"Whoa… I didn't think you can pull of this kind of clothing…"

Ren turned his back to the direction where the annoying voice came from. It was none other than the older Asakura, sneaking through the room's window. A wide mischievous grin adorned Hao's features as he looked at the Chinese shaman from head to toe. As Hao did this, Ren lightly blushed and he pushed down his skirt once again. Hao was a very sensual man. He can seduce anyone he likes or anyone who would get his attention. He was a charming son of a bitch, for all he knows. With that, Hao jumped inside the room.

"Now why on earth would I see Ren Tao wearing a sera fuku??"

"I-Its…"

Ren had no choice but to turn around, his back facing the malevolent- looking Hao. He blushed harder as he did that. Hao thought that this was going to be more interesting that he thought it could be. When he sees Ren wearing a sera fuku, he just looks like a girl. Yes, a normal teenage girl! He felt his hormones raging as he, once again, looked at Ren from head to toe. He tried standing behind the blushing shaman and wrapping his muscled arms around Ren's slender waist, his chin rested on top of Ren's shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you're doing…?"

"Nothing, really… I just felt like doing it… by the way…

"You look good tonight, my dear… real good…"

With that seducing line, Ren blushed harder as he looked at the long-haired shaman who was also looking at him. Their faces were inches from each other and he felt Hao's breath upon his sweating cheek.

_Sh-shoot, what is he trying to pull off?? That Bason… he must be drinking with those idiots in the dining room…_

"…a-and what is it t-to you, Hao??"

"Nothing, really… I just like what I see tonight… and you know what happens when I see something that I like…?"

_Now what??!!!!?!?!??!!!?!!!_

"Do I look like I care…? !!!!!"

As you can see, these exclamation points signify that something really surprising happened. Indeed, this update is really helpful. Hao was already pinning Ren to the floor. The shorter shaman didn't know what to do as Hao quickly unbuttoned his blouse. Hao felt his smooth skin which made Ren blushed in the shades of ripe tomatoes during summer.

"Y-you bastard!! Let me out!!!"

"Now, now, Ren… I promise I'll be gentle… I wouldn't hurt a lovely thing such as you…"

"Stop making me laugh, you sexual maniac!!! Now let me out!!!"

"Oooooh, little Ren's scared of me….???"

_Here comes his oh so annoying tone again…_

"Alright, what do you want from me?!!!?!"

"I… just want… YOU… Ren Tao…"

At that statement, Hao slowly leaned over Ren. Ren closed his eyes, hoping a lightning would hit the shaman on top of him this instant.

_D-Don't… _

It seems that Ren's situation became more complicated when suddenly, the door slid. Hao quickly glared at the ones who opened the door. His limelight and his chance were wasted because of mere idiots.

" H-hey Ren, are you alright??? We heard thudding sounds from the dining room... !!!!!"

'How's the sera fuku going…??? !!!!!!!!"

As Yoh said that line of his, they saw the Spirit of Fire's master on top of a topless Ren. Teams Funbari Onsen and The Ren were there, standing in front of them. Hao was still looking at them, wishing that hey wouldn't ruin his moment. Both teams blushed lightly. Horohoro was the first one who broke the icy silence inside Ren's room.

"D-dude, what IS happening here!?!!?!"

Ren pushed Hao away from him as he stood up anime-style, blushing harder. He felt his dignity being stepped on by giants and even gremlins. Both teams grinned at him as he pushed down his skirt for the last time.

"H-Hao… seriously…???"

"Lookie lookie… it seems that our Ren here has a surprise guest…"

"Wow Ren, we didn't know Hao was your type…"

_I knew this would happen!!!!!!!! Grrr damn you, Hao!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Hao, you son of a bitch!!! Look AT what you did!!!"

"Don't be shy, my sweet, just tell them what happened…"

"Grrr!! You go to hell, Asakura!!!!"

As Hao looked at Ren adoringly, the others grins widen. Ren was so embarrassed of what happened. He picked up his blouse, still blushing and went out of the room, slamming the door. The others looked at the older shaman, confused and baffled.

"What did you to him, Hao???"

With that question from his younger brother, Hao smirked while rubbing his nape. That push from Ren really hurt, alright but it felt real good for him. He looked at the questioning faces of Teams Funbari Onsen and the Ren.

"Wanna know what I did????"

"… Nothing, really…"

HAO-SAMA IS SOOO COOL!!!!!!! =^_^=

Well, that's it =^_^= to tell you honestly, I'm not used to writing extremes when it comes to these kind of stuff. I tend to blush hard whenever I read something extreme and I end up teary- eyed. =^_^=

**I really appreciate everyone who read this fanfic ^_^**


End file.
